


Conflagration

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: They're burning all the witches.





	Conflagration

they're burning all the witches  
are you afraid for me? I can tell

they're breaking down the door

been staked through the heart before  
that pyre is my namesake  
we tried to drown me and I tried to pray

to the gods of fire and immortal souls

witches don't burn


End file.
